1 Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for updating geographic data based on text retrieved from imagery and transcribed using a CAPTCHA system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computer and Humans Apart (CAPTCHA) systems are security measures that prevent automated programs from abusing online services. A CAPTCHA system operates by requiring a user to perform a task that a computer cannot perform. For example, one common type of CAPTCHA system requires a user to copy text from a distorted image that appears on the screen. Because computers are assumed to be unable to decipher the distorted image, any user entering a correct solution is presumed to be human.